


ColdFlash Prompt Writing (or I Am A Procrastinator When It Comes To Writing)

by Rainbow_Socks



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Socks/pseuds/Rainbow_Socks
Summary: Basically prompts made up by Tumblr and AO3 user, coldflashwave-baby, came up with for ColdFlash Week 2017A that I missed so used the idea to turn it into a prompt book.Ideas aren't mine unless it says so in the Author's Notes





	1. New Meta On The Block: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slightly graphic description of injury  
> The meta’s name is Adam Ruptor but is only known by his nickname Fracture (courtesy of Cisco Ramon)  
> Also slight spoilers for Legends of Tomorrow 1x15 and The Flash 3x16

Leonard Snart was not one to show his feelings. He was also not one to let something get under his skin so quickly. But at this point in time where he was watching Ramon and Snow drag the Scarlet Speedster back into cortex (no literally drag him) after a fight with a new metahuman, he lets all that fly out the window.

“What the hell happened to Scarlet?” Len asked as humanly calm as possible, especially since the speedster looks to be in a lot of pain, even when knocked out. “We don’t exactly know,” Snow answered while hooking the speedster up to a bunch of machinery. “I was on standby for backup just in case but when Barry called me in I arrived too late and the meta escaped and barry was injured!” Ramon rambled while helping Snow with taking off the Flash suit. From what Len could see, the speedster was not in good condition. Some of his bones looked broken or looked close to jutting out of his skin, he also seemed to have internal bleeding. Len was not happy, oh no, he was downright murderous and wanted this meta dead. “Who did this to him?” Len all but growled out, making Ramon slightly jump and Snow look up. “The meta who did this was unlike anything we’ve seen or had Barry take on before,” Snow answered. “In hindsight, we don’t know,” Ramon followed up. They got back to work with Barry while Len watched, until it got too much when they had to realign the speedster’s leg.

Len walked out of the cortex, out of S.T.A.R Labs, and out into the open. Ever since he was spouted out of the timeline and into Central City 2016 and, from what he was told, two weeks after seeing the Legends he has been a bit on edge but didn’t really show it. But even then, the Scarlet Speedster always asked if he was okay, always checking on him like the hero he is. ‘Why does he think he can handle these things alone?’ Len thought to himself with an internal shock from what he thought. He shook his head and continued walking, letting his legs take him somewhere other than S.T.A.R Labs. Ever since his supposed “death” by Oculus, being absorbed into the timeline, and finally being grabbed by The Flash from something called the Speed Force when he was rescuing his friend or something, Len felt a weird feeling of protectiveness for the speedster and the only person he’s ever had that feeling with was his sister Lisa and sometimes Mick.

Somehow Len found his way to a safehouse he’s been using that wasn’t far from S.T.A.R Labs but was a good walking distance away. Opening the door Len is met with an unfamiliar voice greeting him, “Good evening Leonard Snart.” Len reached for his cold gun pulling it out of its holster. But just as he was about to point it, something made his wrist snap. Dropping the gun, Len fell to his knees clutching his wrist. “Who the hell are you,” Len tried to say using what Lisa called his ‘Captain Cold’ voice. “Your worst nightmare,” was the last thing Len heard before blacking out.


	2. New Meta On The Block: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next part to the previous chapter  
> Same warnings as before  
> This chapter will be longer than my last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!!!

Barry had just woken up from the whammy he took from the new meta, whom Cisco nicknamed ‘Fracture’. “He basically broke, fractured, or dislocated over 30% of your bones, Barry!” Caitlin yelled. “But you have to admit, that was a really cool but painful power,” Cisco commented, at least before Caitlin glared at him and lectured him about how Barry’s condition was not something to think that was cool.

Barry started moving off the bed, reassuring Caitlin he was fine, looking down and noticing he was in sweatpants and looked around until he found a spare t-shirt. Rubbing his head, Barry walked out to the Cortex. “That meta nearly killed you,” Caitlin said, directing her eyes onto Barry.

“I know Cait, I thought he’d be easy to take down,” He responded quietly but firmly. Honestly what bothered him the most right now besides one of his many brushes with death was the fact that Snart wasn’t around, much to his surprise.

“Yeah but his attack was deadly enough that I managed to think up of ways to take him down without dying or the destroying of bones!” Cisco shouted from his place at the computers. The statement had Caitlin walking over to analyze the data and theories with some Cisco looking techniques noticeably in the document.

Barry shook his head, walking around trying to clear his head of Snart. Why was he suddenly becoming so worried and protective of him. He was a villain for Pete’s sake! But a smaller part of his mind knew it was more than just protectiveness, something buried deep down inside of Barry was suddenly resurfacing. Until a voice sounded with a chilling tone of, “Hello Flash.”

Whipping around, Barry saw Fracture’s face in one of the monitors of the Cortex. “Knowing you from all of the times you’ve been hurt but always seem to get back up I have a proposition. You block all chances I have at taking over this city and making it my new empire!”

“Does this guy ever shut up or is he another one of those villains who likes to hear themselves talk?” Cisco whispered to Caitlin who shushed him.

“Now my proposition is turn yourself over to me, or snowflake here dies!” Fracture’s camera turns to a bound and bloodied Leonard Snart on the floor. All Barry sees is red.

“Your choice ‘Flash’, the city or him. You have an hour,” Is the last thing Fracture says before the camera shuts off.

“Okay, Barry, before you make any rash decisions let’s think about this,” Caitlin speaks in a quiet tone.

Barry turns to her faster than he ever has with a very angry look. “We don’t have time to think! Fracture has Len-Snart! I have to save him!”

“Dude, calm down for a second and listen, I may have a way to save Snart and make sure you don’t end up with most of your bones damaged,” Cisco responded to Barry and his inner frustration.

Barry sighed but looked at both Cisco and Caitlin with the quietly firm response, “What’s the idea?”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was from @coldflashwave-baby during ColdFlash Week and I missed it so I decided to create a prompt story  
> I don't own The Flash or Legends of Tomorrow neither the idea used in this story


End file.
